JUST FRIEND
by chlorine16
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Cedric dan Lavender saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain tapi akhirnya takdir mereka adalah orang yang berbeda. No magic, No Voldemort, maybe some other characters. CHAPTER 10 IS UPDATE GUYSS. Update seminggu sekali .
1. Chapter 1

**_Just Friend_**

.

.

.

_chloerine16_

_._

_._

_._

_Harry Potter J.K Rowling_

"Harry!! hei, Harry!!" seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang tapi pria bernama Harry ini tak kunjung menoleh dan membuat orang yang memanggilnya kesal.

"Harry, aku memanggilmu dari tadi!" wanita yang memanggil Harry melepas paksa earphone di telinga sahabatnya itu. Harry yang terkejut karena earphonenya di lepas paksa langsung menoleh dan memaki orang yang sengaja mengganggunya.

"WHAT THE HE-" makian Harry terpotong setelah melihat orang yang mengganggunya.

"Apa?! kau mau memakiku?!" Harry hanya menggeleng cepat sambil menunjukkan jari manis dan tengahnya.

"Peace. okay." ucap Harry dengan senyum pepsodentnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Mione? Aku sedang belajar." tanya Harry baik-baik tapi Hermione hanya memandang Harry sinis.

"Oh jadi aku tidak boleh kesini?! dan aku mengganggu belajarmu? begitu?!" Harry speachless, dia bertanya baik-baik tadi dan Mione membentaknya.Sialan! harusnya yang marah itu Harry karena belajarnya di ganggu.

"A-apa. Bukan begitu, Mione." Harry berusaha tidak balik membentak wanita di depannya.

"Lalu?" Harry sedikit begidik ngeri mendengar nada bicara Hermione, meskipun kalem tapi wanita itu tidak mengurangi tatapan sinisnya pada Harry. Harry berusaha memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk Hermione.

"Begini, aku hanya ingin tau untuk apa kau kemari." Harry melanjutkan dengan cepat sebelum Hermione menyela, "Maksudku.. kau tadi sedang di perpustakaan bersama Cedric dan tiba-tiba kau disini.. menyusulku, padahal belum lama kau bersama Cedric." Harry menahan nafasnya dan bersiap untuk semburan kalimat super tajam dan kasar dari Hermione, sampai-sampai keringat sebiji jagung muncul saat Hermione semakin meningkatkan tatapan sinisnya.

"M-mione.." Harry berusaha kembali menjelaskan tapi Hermione membungkamnya dengan satu tangan diangkat di depan wajahnya, "Aku tau, maafkan aku, Harry." sumpah demi semua tentakel squidword dan juga clarinet tuanya! Harry di buat kembali speachless dengan sikap Hermione. satu menit yang lalu dia berteriak seakan-akan Harrylah yang membakar semua buku milik Hermione dan satu detik yang lalu Hermione meminta maaf karena bukan Harry yang membakar bukunya. Tentu saja bukan! siapa juga yang mau cari mati dengan membakar semua buku Hermione.

"Mione.. kau tidak per–"

"Tentu saja, Harry. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu minta maaf." what the hell! Hermione dan segala tingkah menyebalkannya.

"Yang harus minta maaf itu kau, Harry." Hermione melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ujung hidung Harry, "Pertama, kau sudah menghilangkan lembar catatanku. Kedua, kau mengotori buku koleksiku. Dan ketiga–" ucapan Hermione berhenti saat ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Harry segera mundur dengan perlahan-lahan dan bangkit. Alis Hermione mengerut saat menerima sebuah pesan dari operator. "KAU SUDAH MENCURI PULSAKU, HARRY!" terlambat, Harry sudah berlari menjauhi Hermione dan muka merahnya. _

Sejam setelah insiden kaburnya Harry dari Hermione, wanita iblis ini menyeret tubuh serta dompetnya untuk pergi ke pusat toko buku di London. Si iblis wanita memaksa Harry membayar beberapa buku yang di belinya dan jumlahnya mencapai £30. Demi Bikini Bottom dan seluruh penghuninya! Harry tidak akan mencari masalah dengan Hermione lagi. Harry dan Hermione keluar toko buku dengan muka yang berbeda. Hermione dengan wajah sumringahnya, setelah mendapat beberapa buku incarannya tanpa mengeluarkan dompetnya. Harry dengan wajah masam yang di iringi umpatan dari bibirnya yg kissable. Hermione yang belum puas menyiksa dompet Harry beserta isinya, menyeretnya ke Florian's Ice Cream. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Hermione sibuk menikmati ice cream jumbo empat rasa dengan ekstra toping-hasil dari memeras Harry-dan Harry menjadi penonton yang di sibukkan dengan mencerca Hermione.

"Dasar licik, pelit, rakus–" Harry terus saja menggumamkan sumpah serapah pada iblis rambut semak di hadapannya.

"Jangan mengumpat di hadapanku, Harry. Atau aku akan benar menghabiskan seluruh isi dompet mu sehingga kau tidak bisa pulang dari sini kecuali dengan berjalan kaki sejauh 10KM." Harry semakin pucat mendengar ucapan Hermione. Tidak, dia masih sayang kaki. Harry memilih menutup mulutnya daripada kakinya tidak berfungsi dan menyandarkan kepala pada meja dengan tangan bermain ponselnya.

**_Lavender _**: Harry, dimana kau?

**_Lavender _**: Harry.. jawab aku

**_Lavender _**: Harry.. jika kau tidak membalasnya, aku akan ke apartment mu!

**_Lavender _**: Harry, kau tidak ada di apartment mu dimana kau?

**_Lavender _**: jawab aku Harry!!

Pesan Lavender muncul seketika saat Harry menghidupkan wifi-nya.

**_Harry _**: Sbb, aku di Florean's ice cream. kenapa?

**_Lavender _**: kau tak mengajakku Harry?

**_Harry _**: maaf. Hermione yg menyeretku tadi.

**_Lavender _**: KAU JAHAT HARRY

Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi setelah membaca pesan terakhir Lavender. Apapula ini, kenapa wanita suka menggunakan emosi ketika bicara?

Harry memilih meninggalkan aplikasi whatsapp dan membuka instagram. Dan betapa terkejutnya Harry saat melihat postingan foto Lavender di depan pintu apartment nya dengan maskara dan eyeliner yang meluber sana-sini, tak lupa gadis itu memberikan caption dan men-tag akunnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Harry akan meng-like dan coment.

"Harry, kenapa kau tidak pesan ice cream saja?" tanya Hermione yang sejak tadi di acuhkan sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya butuh internetnya saja." ingin sekali Harry membalas dompet ku kering karena ulahmu setan! tapi tidak jadi.

"Ohh."

hening lagi..

"Mione, aku akan pesan ice cream." ucap Harry setelah menimbang baik buruknya membeli ice cream disini yang tergolong mahal. Dan Harry memilih pesan yang ukuran mini dengan satu rasa tanpa toping. Miris bukan, tapi hanya itu yang tergolong murah dan aman bagi dompetnya. Dan juga, Harry lelah menahan nafsunya untuk tidak memakan ice cream.

"Satu ice cream mini rasa coklat tanpa toping." Harry merasa malu saat selesai mengatakan pesanannya. Bahkan anak 10 tahun pun tidak sudi memesan ice cream yang seperti itu. Harry harus rela demi menikmati ice cream nya meskipun sangat miris.

Harry segera membayarnya ketika pesanannya sudah jadi. Dengan semangat 45nya, langsung berbalik dan tidak menyadari ada orang yang mengantri di belakangnya. Alhasil, ice creamnya pun jatuh di lantai. Harry merasakan matanya berembun tapi segera menghilang. Dia ingin memaki orang yang di depannya karenanya ice creamnya jatuh tak bersisa, tapi di urungkan karena tidak mau malu untuk kedua kali.

"Um.. maaf kan aku, aku tidak sengaja." ucap Harry pada pria blonde di depannya dan segera pergi setelah menatap nanar ice cream nya yang meleleh di lantai. Menahan godaan untuk menjilati ice cream itu.

Ku ingin marah..

Melampiaskan..

Tapi ku hanyalah sendiri di sini..

Harry menyanyikan bait lagu itu di dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin juga dia menyanyikannya keras-keras disini. Tidak, tidak disini, tapi nanti, di apartmentnya.

"Harry, mana ice cream mu?" tanya Hermione.

"Jatuh." Harry menahan godaan untuk menangis meraung-raung di depan Hermione dan seluruh pengunjung Cafè.

"Harry, maafkan aku, aku tidak membawa dompetku hari ini. Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu ke sini dan mentraktirmu. oke?" Hermione tampak bersimpati dan Harry hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Hermione untuk pulang, tak berniat berucap sepatah kata pun

Hermione memaksa Harry untuk pulang bersama tapi Harry menolaknya karena jarak rumah Hermione dan Harry berlawanan arah. Untung saja Florean's ice cream dekat dengan pemberhentian bis jadi Harry tidak perlu jauh-jauh berjalan.

"Hei.. kau yang menabrakku tadi bukan?" Harry menoleh karena merasa dirinya di ajak bicara. "ya, apa aku merusak barangmu?"

Tidak, kumohon katakan tidak.

"Tidak." seketika semua beban di pundak Harry hilang. Harry menoleh ke samping kanan dan betapa bahagianya dia melihat bis dari kejauhan. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berjalan terlalu malam untuk sampai di apartmentnya. Harry maju selangkah sebagai isyarat untuk menaiki bis itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." betapa terkejutnya Harry mengetahui pria itu masih di sini. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo." pria itu menyeret tangan Harry. Harry kesal karena bis nya lewat begitu saja.

"What the fuck, apa yang kau lakukan! Aku ketinggalan bisnya, bisa saja itu bis terakhir!" maki Harry setelah tangannya terlepas dari tangan menjijikan pria blonde itu. Dia pikir Harry mau saja diantar pulang dengan pria yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya. Meskipun dompetnya cukup tipis tapi masih cukup untuk naik bis beberapa hari kedepan. Dan dia sudah cukup mendengar berita pencabulan sana-sini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Dan itu bis terakhir." dia masih bersikeras.

"Tidak, aku lebih baik jalan kaki. Rumahku dekat sini." Harry juga bisa bersikeras. Harry berjalan kaki sambil merutuki nasibnya hari ini.

"Jika rumahmu dekat kenapa kau naik bis?" tanya pria blonde yang sudah di samping Harry.

Harry mendiamkannya.

"Mobilku ada di sebelah sana." tunjuknya pada mobil sport berwarna hijau dengan garis perak. Harry cukup Terhipnotis dengan mobil milik pria di sampingnya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak akan menjadi salah satu korban pencabulan.

Harry terus berjalan mengacuhkan pria asing dan sedikit merapatkan jaketnya. Harry melihat jam nya untuk melihat tanggal berapa sekarang. 1 Desember.

"Sialan, kau blonde! Andai saja kau tidak menyeretku aku sudah berada di dalam bisa saat ini! Andai saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu ini pasti tidak akan terjadi! Sial! SIALAN!" Harry meneriakkan kata terakhirnya dengan kencang sehingga membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh.

Harry merogoh saku jaketnya. "Bagus, ponselku mati dan harus benar-benar berjalan sejauh 10KM seperti kata Hermione."

Tangan Harry yang di masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya pun tidak membantu menghangatkan sama sekali, malah semakin mendingin. Harry menggosokkan kedua tangannya berharap ada rasa hangat yang di terima tangannya. Badannya yang hanya terbalut kaos tipis dan jaket biasa memakin menggigil. Otak Harry tidak berjalan dengan baik di waktu dingin. Harry memutuskan membeli sebotol bir di toko terdekat dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di sana. Tak ada rasa hangat yang di rasakan tubuhnya, hanya ada rasa dingin yang semakin menusuknya. Harry memaksakan berjalan meskipun tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Harry merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya menggelap.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just Friend_**

_._

_._

_Chloerine16_

_._

_._

_Harry Potter J.K.Rowling_

_._

_._

Harry terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit, tapi dengan suhu tubuh yang sedikit naik. Bisa di pastikan dirinya demam saat ini. Harry melihat kondisi di sekelilingnya. Dinding kamar bercat hijau, gorden hijau dengan sulaman motif belut perak, langit langit kamar dengan motif belut yang sangat besar bermata hijau..

Tunggu! Ini kamar siapa?!

Harry bukanlah orang yang maniak warna hijau dan hewan tubuh licin yang menjijikkan seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah, dia bisa kabur nanti setelah menikmati kasur yang sangat empuk dan hangat. Apalagi dirinya yang sedang demam menambah kenyamanannya. Harry melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang hari kamis, Harry memilih bolos kuliah dan semakin menyamankan dirinya dengan memeluk guling.

Deg.. Deg..

Hatinya berdentum tidak karuan membuat Harry tidak bisa larut ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Harry mengingat-ingat. Hatinya berdebar tidak karuan. Harry tidak sedang ada janji dengan Hermione, Lavender atau Cedric.

"Harry, kau perlu bantuan untuk essai penelitianmu?"

Suara Hermione menggema di dalam kepala Harry. Penelitian ya, Harry di beri tugas untuk meneliti kandungan zat di salah satu tanaman herbal, dan harus di kumpulkan sekarang. HARI INI.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Mati aku

Mati aku

Mati aku

Mati aku

Jam berapa sekarang?! Demi tuhan, kesialan menimpanya berkali-kali. 08:15. Harry bergegas mencabut ponselnya yang di cas dan melihat dompetnya tergeletak di samping ponselnya lalu memeriksa isi dompetnya. Utuh, syukurlah masih utuh. Harry bersiap untuk berteriak jika pintunya terkunci. Tapi syukurlah tidak.

"Di mana pintu keluarnya?!" Harry bertanya pada salah satu pembantu di sana.

"Lantai bawah dekat dengan ruang tamu, anda harus melewati ruang makan, tuan."

Harry berlari menuju tangga spiral dan–

"Harry."

–menoleh ke kiri, mendapati dua orang tengah makan, dan Harry mengenal salah satunya.

Dia si pirang menyebalkan!!

"Duduklah dan makan bersama kami, Mr. Potter." wanita yang Harry asumsikan sebagai ibu si pirang.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih."

Harry, melangkah cepat melewati meja makan dan menuju pintu keluar. Belum sampai Harry memutar kenopnya, tubuh Harry tersentak ke samping.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi se enak jidat mu sendiri. Ini rumahku." ucap si pirang.

Harry melotot, "memang nya siapa juga yang mau diantar ke rumahmu, sialan."

"Dan membiarkanmu mati di atas trotoar? Dan jangan bicara kasar di rumahku." Harry tambah melotot.

"Bodo amat!" Dan Harry berhasil keluar dari rumah si pirang sialan itu. Harry berlari keluar dari rumah kawasan elit tersebut dan mencoba menghubungi Cedric, Hermione atau Lavender tapi ketiganya tidak ada yang menjawab.

Harry terengah-engah dan berhenti untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Tapi bayangan snape dengan wajah murka nya membuat Harry kembali berlari.

"Masuk!" sebuah mobil mengikutinya dari samping, dan si pirang itu yang menyuruhnya.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Akan aku antar jika kau masuk."

Harry berharap ini berkah dan menuruti si pirang. "Fang's apartment, di dekat Hogwarts univercity. Cepatlah."

"Aku bukan supirmu."

Harry akan membalas ucapan si pirang tapi ponsel Harry berdering meminta perhatian dan melihat id penelfon. Hermione.

/"kau di mana Harry?!"/

Telinga Harry sakit mendengar teriakan mione.

/"Aku hanya memberitahu, bahwa Proffesor Snape mempercepat jam kuliahnya menjadi setengah sembilan."/

"Holy shit! Kenapa sih, si Snape semakin memperburuk hariku saja."

/"jangan bilang kalau tugas mu belum selesai, Harry?"/

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas Snape. Hanya saja aku akan terlambat. Sudah ya mione. Bye."

Harry langsung memutus sambungannya karena sudah sampai. Harry tak perlu berteruma kasih pada pria pirang sialan itu karena tugas kuliah Snape lebih penting. Demi tuhan!! Dia bisa mendapatkan nilai C karena terlambat mengumpulkan tugas Snape. Harry bersusah payah mempertahankan nilai B nya di mata kuliah Snape untuk beasiswanya selama kuliah di Hogwarts Univercity.

Demi Tuhan!! Dia tidak akan mengijinkan Snape memberikan nilai C padanya. Harry segera mengambil laptopnya dan bergegas ke kampus. Tidak memikirkan terima kasih atau apapun itu kepada pria blonde asing tersebug.

Biasanya Harry akan berjalan kaki atau biasanya Lavender akan memberinya tumpangan tapi untuk sekarang Harry memilih lari, lagipula jarak kampus dan apartmentnya hanya 1KM.

Sedikit lagi..

Sedikit lagi..

Brakk..

Semua penghuni kelas serempak menoleh ke arah pintu. Sosok Harry terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan kaos dan jeans yang di pakai kemarin, peluhnya sudah membasahi kaosnya dan terlihat menjijikkan, belum lagi tampilan rambut sarang burungnya yang semakin membuat sakit mata orang yang melihatnya.

"Proffesor Sna–"

"Pengurangan nilai dari Mr.Potter karena terlambat 2 menit di kelasku."

"Apa?! Itu hanya–"

"Pengurangan nilai sekali lagi dari Mr.Potter karena membantah di kelasku."

Harry diam. Sebenarnya dia merutuki sifat kejam pria di depannya.

"Cari bangku kosong untuk dirimu Mr.Potter." kata Snape dingin.

Sekali lagi Harry bersyukur karena Snape masih mengijinkannya masuk. Terpujilah Snape.

Harry melihat satu bangku kosong di pojok belakang. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Harry segera menempati bangku tersebut. Tapi Oliver dengan sengaja menjegal langkah Harry dengan kakinya dan Harry hampir menjatuhkan laptop yang berisi tugas-tugasnya.

"Fuck." umpat Harry lirih. Tapi dengan keadaan kelas yang hening, umpatan Harry terdengar begitu jelas. Bahkan Severus Snape.

"Keluar dari kelasku, Mr.Potter."

Apa?!

Harry hendak membantah tapi Snape mencegah suaranya keluar.

"Dan kau juga, Mr.Wood." mata tajam Snape mengarah pada Oliver. Harry hanya menyeringai senang dalam hati.

"Kalian berdua keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga."

Oliver dan Harry keluar dengan perasaan dongkol satu sama lain.

"Ini semua salahmu Potty!" teriak Oliver di depan wajahnya.

Harry yang merasa tidak terima di salahkan balas berteriak. "Kalau saja kau tidak menjegal ku kita tidak akan di keluarkan bodoh!"

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh, Potter!"

"Kau memang bodoh, Wood!"

"BRENGSEK KAU POTTER!"

Entah siapa yang memulai aksi tinju, tapi mereka berdua saling meninju untuk menghabisi lawannya. Harry yang moodnya berada di titik teratas pun tak kalah beringas meninju Wood.

"Mr.Potter hentikan!"

Harry menghentikan tinjunya saat suara seseorang menghentikannya. Bahkan Harry tak menyadari bahwa posisinya di atas Wood. Harry menoleh dan mendapati Proffesor McGoganal berjalan ke arah mereka. Wood mendorong Harry yang sedang lengah dan punggung Harry membentur dinding dengan kerasnya.

"Mr.Wood!" teriak proffesor Goganal, "kalian sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah dengan berkelahi di koridor."

Wood dengan tak sopannya pergi begitu saja, sedangkan Harry menunduk dan merutuki nasibnya karena hilang kendali. Imejnya semakin buruk di depan Proffesor Matematika tersebut. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Sepertinya itulah ungkapan yang cocok untuk Harry sekarang.

"Maafkan saya, saya janji ini tidak akan terulang."

"Kuharap begitu, Mr.Potter. Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan." perintah Proffesor Goganal.

Harry berjalan melewati Proffesor Matematika tersebut. Bukannya ke ruang kesehatan, Harry malah berbelok ke arah kantin. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana, karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka yang mempunyai jadwal sedikit siang.

Harry menyadari betapa laparnya dia saat selesai bertengkar dengan Wood, ditambah moodnya yang sangat buruk hari ini menambah rasa laparnya.

Harry mengambil menu yang tersedia dan menambah beberapa pound untuk menu tambahan. Sepiring ayam panggang dengan kentang, dua gelas puding, dua buah apel dan satu jus jeruk menjadi pilihannya untuk sarapan.

Harry memakan makanannya sedikit rakus. Tidak memperhatikan mulutnya yang belepotan kecap ataupun wajahnya yang babak belur. Menurutnya, kenyang adalah nomor satu.

"Wajahmu babak belur." komentar seseorang yang tiba-tiba di depan nya.

"Khau.." desis Harry dengan mulut penuh makanan. Harry hanya mempelototi makhluk pirang sialan itu.

"Aku tau aku tampan, tapi telan dulu makananmu."

Harry semakin mempelototkan matanya. Kenapa juga makhluk pirang sialan ini bisa disini, toh banyak tempat lain yang bisa di datanginya. Bukannya Harry mengklaim tempat ini, tapi Harry sungguh sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengan makhluk pirang ini. Harry melanjutkan makannya dan tidak menyadari eksistensi makhluk astral di depannya saat ini.

"Wajah mu babak belur."

Harry tidak peduli, melirikpun tidak. Harry hanya peduli pada puding yang dimakannya saat ini. Makhluk astral itu mengambil satu buah apel milik Harry.

Anggap saja itu sesajen untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kau harus ke dokter." Harry tersedak, terpaksa dia memuntahkan suapan terakhir puding nya. Bahkan sesajen satu buah apel tak cukup untuk nya.

Harry memberikan apelnya satu lagi pada makhluk astral tersebut, "ini, makanlah, kuharap dengan sesajen dua buah apel cukup untuk menutup mulut mu."

Makhluk itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah-olah melihat Harry adalah seekor kera yang dapat berbicara.

"Kau butuh dokter, aku akan mengantarmu."

Demi tuhan! Harry hanya babak belur biasa! Dan kalaupun Harry butuh dokter, dia akan berangkat sendirian. SENDIRIAN.

Harry membereskan sisa makanannya dan pergi dengan sisa satu cup puding di tangannya. Sayang kalau dibuang. Harry tidak ingin pria pirang di depannya semakin merusak moodnya. Faktanya, jika Harry James Potter merasa badmood atau galau, dia akan sering merasa lapar. Berhubung keuangannya sedang menipis, jadi dia memilih untuk sedikit bersabar dan mengontrol emosinya.

Harry menyimpan sisa pudding nya di lemari pendingin dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Harry merasa sangat lelah dan baru menyadari bahwa suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi.

"Ugh.."

"Cedric! Dia sudah sadar!" Harry mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara wanita yang sangat menggelegar.

Siapa yang berani-beraninya berteriak di apartment nya hah?!

"Harry.. Harry.."

Siapa juga yang mengganggu tidurnya hah?!

Harry membuka matanya seketika saat benda dingin menyentuh dadanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriak Harry histeris sambil memegang dadanya. "Cedric! aku masih normal. Aku jijik Ced! Aku jijik sama ka–"

_Pletak!_

"Ouch.. that's hurt Mione." Harry mengaduh kesakitan.

Hermione berdecak kesal, "darimana kau mendapat kalimat seperti itu hah?!"

"Itu.. er.."

_flashback on_

_Harry sedang menikmati waktu libur musim panasnya dengan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di lobby apartment tempat tinggalnya. Pemilik apartment menyuruh Harry menjaga gedungnya selama beberapa hari dan beberapa penghuni di sini juga pulang untuk liburan, itu artinya Harry bisa menggunakan wifi selama dan kapanpun dia mau._

_"Hai, Har."_

_"Oh, hai, Giant." Harry membalas lambaian teman se-apartmentnya._

_Giant duduk di samping Harry yang langsung menimbulkan decitan akibat tubuhnya yang tambun._

_"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke Indonesia?" helaan nafas terdengar dari Giant._

_"Entahlah, Har, aku lagi ada masalah sama pakdhe ku. Makanya aku malas pulang." decitannya bertambah ketika Giant bersandar pada sofa yang hampir tidak layak pakai._

_"Oh." Harry tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga Giant meskipun mereka sudah berteman selama setahun ini. "Kau sudah mencuci semua piring kotor?"_

_Harry dan Giant sepakat untuk membagi tugas rumah saat mereka tinggal bersama karena kehabisan apartment. Jadilah mereka harus membagi dua apartmentnya._

_"Sudah."_

_Fang's apartment ini banyak dihuni oleh para mahasiswa dari luar negara Inggris, jadi tak heran Harry bisa mengenal berbagai ras di dunia. Harry saja bisa berbicara bahasa Jawa–meskipun sedikit–karena di ajari oleh Giant_

_"Huahaha.. haha.. haha.." Tawa Giant yang sangat menggelegar memecah konsentrasi Harry. Giant memukul-mukul meja sebagai pelampiasan kesenangannya. Aneh memang._

_"Apasih yang kau tertawakan sampai begitunya?"_

_"Ini lho, Har." Giant menunjukkan sebuah vidio di ponselnya pada Harry. Sebuah vidio dengan bahasa Indonesia._

_/"Aku jijik! Aku jijik sama Mas! Aku jijik! Aku jijik sama kamu!"/_

_Giant kembali tertawa karena dialog yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Harry juga tertawa karena ekspresi wanita yang ada dalam vidio tersebut. Jadilah mereka tertawa bersama-sama dengan memukul-mukul meja secara bersama-sama juga._

_flashback off_

"Harry.. Harry!" teriak Hermione melihat Harry cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak tuli, Mione." kata Harry cemberut. "Kalian kenapa disini?"

Cedric mendesah, "kau pingsan. Lalu kami merawatmu."

Eh..

"Aku? Pingsan?"

_Pletak!_

Harry mengaduh. Hermione senang. "menurutmu apa?!"

"Tidur." jawab Harry.

"Apa?" mereka bertanya bersama.

"Iya, ku kira aku tertidur. Ternyata pingsan."

_Pletak!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just Friend_**

_._

_._

_Chloerine16_

_._

_._

_Harry Potter J.K.Rowling_

_._

_._

"Giant.. kau tau _flashdisk _ku?" Harry mengobrak abrik isi lemarinya sambil sesekali mengumpat dan berteriak pada teman se apartment nya yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Tidak!" Giant membalas sama teriaknya.

Tangan Harry terulur mengacak–menjambak–rambutnya sendiri, mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamarnya sendiri. Baju-baju sudah tergeletak di lantai dan beberapa di kasur, pintu lemarinya terbuka lebar-lebar, beberapa buku dan map tercecer di atas meja. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kapal pecah.

Harry meninggalkan kamar dan duduk di sofa bersama Giant dengan bersungut-sungut. "Di tas mu tidak ada?" tanya Giant.

"Tidak."

"Tempat pensil?"

"Aku sudah memeriksanya empat kali."

"Kolong kasur?"

"Tetap tidak ada."

Giant yang mulai kesal sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dari laptop. "Ya masa _flashdisk _mu punya kaki?!"

Iya juga.. Eh tidak!

"Jangan bercanda." Harry melirik Giant dengan tatapan sangar. Tapi Giant sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Berarti itu salah mu." Giant kembali perhatian pada laptopnya.

"Memang." Giant mendiamkan temannya, akan sangat susah meladeni Harry yang sedang badmood seperti ini.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Harry.

"Belum."

Harry beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke dapur dan melihat-lihat isi lemari pendingin, "Giant, ku kira _mashed potato_ cocok untuk makan malam. Kau setuju?" tanya Harry sedikit berteriak.

"Terserah." singkat, padat, jelas.

Harry mengeluarkan beberapa kentang dari lemari pendingin dan mulai memotongnya kotak-kotak lalu merebusnya. Perlahan-lahan mood Harry semakin menurun dan berada pada titik terendahnya. Tak sampai sejam, Harry menghidangkan dua porsi untuk mereka.

"Wow Harry, kau berniat mengundang seseorang?" Giant melihat sisa _mashed potato _di teflon yang cukup untuk dua porsi. "Tidak, aku hanya bersemangat saja. Makanlah." jawab Harry.

Mereka memakan _mashed potato _buatan Harry sedikit bersemangat. Harry yang lapar dan Giant yang ketagihan.

Ting Tong..

Harry dan Giant saling berpandangan. Orang seperti apa yang rela-rela bertamu di jam seperti ini, ke apartment mereka pula. Harry mendesah, "Oke, aku saja yang buka pintunya."

Mata Harry terbelalak melihat siapa tamu mereka lalu sedetik kemudian memicing tajam, "Kau! dimana kau tau aku tinggal? aku tidak mencuri apapun dari rumahmu! kenapa kau kemari hah?" Harry dengan tidak sopan. Harry lahir di keluarga baik-baik dan diajari sopan santun tentu saja. Tapi tidak sopan santun untuk pria yang sudah membuat mood nya kembali naik.

"_Flashdisk _mu," pria itu memainkan _flashdisk _di depan wajah Harry, "Ketinggalan di rumah ku." lanjut pria itu.

Seketika Harry memerah dan perutnya melilit. Holyshit, dia belum pernah semalu ini. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" cicitnya.

"Ketinggalan di rumah ku." ulangnya lagi menatap Harry datar.

"Ohh, maaf." Harry mengambil barangnya dari tangan pria itu.

"T-tunggu!" Harry menghentikan pria blonde itu dan ketika pria itu berbalik Harry merasa semakin malu. "Aku membuat _mashed potato_.. dan kebanyakan." ucap Harry gemetar. Pria itu diam dan masih menatap Harry datar.

"Kau mengundangku makan malam?" alis pria itu terangkat tinggi. Terkesan arogan.

"Y-ya. Jika kau tidak keberatan." sedetik kemudian pria itu mengangguk.

Malfoy. Pria pirang di depan Harry ini namanya Draco Malfoy. Harry dan Giant baru mengetahuinya beberapa menit lalu, setelah Malfoy menolong Harry beberapa kali dan Haary baru mengetahui namanya sekarang. Dan Malfoy, dia mengetahui nama Harry setelah mengotak-atik _flashdisk _nya. Bukan hanya mengotak-atik barang orang, tapi Malfoy juga seenaknya sendiri menganggap Harry dan Giant adalah sepasang kekasih, tentu saja mereka akan membantahnya, terutama Harry yang membantahnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Yang benar saja! mereka sama-sama _straight_!

Harry mencuci semua piring kotor dan peralatan masak, dia membiarkan Giant menemani Malfoy berbincang di sofa karena mereka sedikit cocok. Tidak seperti Harry yang mudah darah tinggi jika dekat-dekat Malfoy. Tapi bukankah posisinya yang seperti ini membuatnya-secara tidak langsung-menjadi pembantu di sini?

Holy shit!

"Potter, aku pamit pulang." ucap Malfoy di belakang Harry. Harry berbalik dengan tangan penuh air.

_Ya, pulang saja! tidak perlu pamit segala_.

Harry memberikan senyum kecilnya pada Malfoy. Walaupun angkuh begitu, dia pernah menolong Harry.

"Terima kasih juga makan malamnya." ucap Malfoy lagi dan langsung pergi. "Selamat malam, Giant." kata Malfoy sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Tunggu!

"Giant, sejak kapan Malfoy memanggil nama depanmu?" Harry menyilangkan tangannya dan memandang teman se apartmentnya sinis.

"Sejak.. tadi?" Giant mengangkat bahu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Harry mengerjapkan matanya. Entah kenapa hari ini emosinya naik turun tidak jelas.

"Aku akan pulang besok." dengan begitu, Harry masuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan ini." Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membereskan kamarnya. Tepat jam 12 malam, Harry baru saja tidur dengan tenang.

Seperti yang sudah di jadwalkan kemarin, Harry mengepak beberapa bajunya dan menuju stasiun dengan bis. Rumah orangtuanya tidak terlalu jauh dari London, naik kereta 2 jam ditambah jalan kaki 45 menit Harry sudah sampai di rumah orang tuanya.

"Mom! aku pulang!" Harry berteriak ketika memasuki rumah. Seorang wanita rambut merah keluar dari dapur dan langsung memeluk Harry dengan erat.

"Kau tidak menghubungi Mom?"

"Kejutan." jawab Harry.

Si wanita rambut merah memutar bola matanya. "Kau ada masalah heum?"

Harry duduk di sofa dan di ikuti ibunya, "ya." desah Harry, "Akhir-akhir ini emosiku naik turun secara tiba-tiba. Jadi, aku pulang untuk menenangkan diri." lanjut Harry.

"Arry, mungkin kau sedang dat–"

"Mom! aku pria, pria tidak seharusnya mengalami itu."

"Arry, aku tau ini berat, tapi kau harus menerimanya. Senang atau tidak, anggap saja ini berkah." Lily meyakinkan anaknya dengan senyum nya.

"Bukan berkah tapi aib." ucap Harry kesal dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Lily mendesah, ini sudah tahun keempat Harry belum menerima segalanya. Bahkan di kali pertama, Lily dan suaminya harus ekstra bersabar dengan emosi Harry, belum lagi kondisi mentalnya. Lily melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda di dapur dan membiarkan putranya untuk istirahat.

_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Just Friend_**

_._

_._

_Chlorine16_

_._

_._

_Harry Potter J.K.Rowling_

_._

_._

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Harry mengunjungi keluarga nya. Lily juga sudah tidak menyinggung kondisi yang Harry yang sedikit berbeda dari pria lain, James–ayah Harry–dan Charles–kakek Harry–juga tidak mempermasalahkan kondisi Harry. Dan keadaan Harry sendiri sekarang lebih ceria dan sedikit hiperaktif. Sekarang mereka bertiga berencana mengunjungi makam Mrs.Potter.

Mrs.Potter meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena kanker payudara yang sudah di derita selama 5 tahun terakhir, Harry yang sudah sejak kecil tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya–karena James dan Lily sedang berada di Amerika–begitu terpukul melihat mayat neneknya terbaring di peti saat dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Harry yang tadinya begitu bahagia pulang ke rumah dengan membawa hasil ujian yang memuaskan, berharap melihat wajah bangga neneknya terhadap dirinya, tapi justru Harry merasa semua darah dalam tubuhnya menghilang seketika dan merasa dirinya terjatuh di dalam pelukan seseorang. Harry melewatkan pemakaman neneknya dengan terbaring di kasur selama dua hari penuh, dan saat dia terbangun bukan wajah neneknya yang dia lihat, justru wajah Lily. Harry tidak merasakan bahagia karena melihat wajah ibunya secara langsung, bukan lewat skype. Selama berhari-hari Harry terpuruk dengan duka nya, Mr.Potter, Lily dan James sudah membujuk Harry, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka membiarkan Harry dengan dukanya. Harry menemukan selembar kertas di atas tumpukan buku cerita miliknya dan surat itu di tulis sendiri oleh neneknya seminggu sebelum meninggal, isi pesannya sangat lah singkat_. Kematian itu sudah merupakan takdir semua makhluk hidup ciptaan Tuhan. Kau akan mendapat dua pilihan, merelakan atau tetap berduka hingga akhir hayatmu. Dan aku akan senang jika kau memilih pilihan pertama. _Harry melipat kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya di kotak hadiah natal pertamanya. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata emeraldnya, tapi hatinya tidak pernah absen untuk berduka.

Harry tersenyum melihat refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin. _Granny, aku berhasil keluar dari duka ku. Apa kau sudah senang?_ Selama 2 tahun ini Harry menjalani hidupnya seperti semula. Ibunya sangat senang dengan perubahan Harry dan membantu Harry menjalani hidupnya.

"Harry, kau sudah siap?" ibunya berteriak dari tangga. "Yes, Mom." Harry menjawabnya dengan sedikit keras agar terdengar oleh ibunya.

Mobil dengan isi empat orang di dalamnya melaju ke area pemakaman. Mengunjungi makam pada saat musim dingin bukanlah ide yang bagus bagi kebanyakan orang, dan seorang Harry Potter bukanlah orang menyukai hawa dingin menusuk seperti ini tapi Granny nya sangat menyukai hari dimana salju turun. _Aku merasa beban ku terangkat saat melihat butiran salju turun dengan ringannya, _begitulah kata mendiang Mrs.Potter saat Harry masih kecil. Hanya Mr.Potter, James dan Lily saja yang berada di makam Mrs.Potter, Harry melihat ketiganya dari kejauhan, Harry hanya tidak ingin kembali kedalam duka nya yang dengan susah payah dia tinggalkan. Harry kembali merapatkan mantelnya ketika udara pagi hari kembali menerpanya.

Lily menghidangkan banyak makanan di meja makan, dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk Harry. "Mom, kau yang memasak sebanyak ini?" tanya Harry setelah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos biasa. Lily tersenyum, "aku hanya senang kau pulang."

Harry merasa sedikit bersalah, dia memang jarang mengunjungi keluarganya. Hanya saja Harry sibuk mengejar kuliahnya semata-mata agar cepat lulus dan membantu pekerjaan ayahnya. Harry mengabaikan ucapan ibunya dan masuk ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya.

"Spesial seperti biasa, Lils." James datang dengan senyuman seperti biasa dan mengecup singkat bibir istrinya. James menarik kursi bertepatan dengan datangnya Mr.Potter.

"Harry, bisa ambilkan teh milik ayah dan kakekmu?" pinta Lily.

"Segera ku ambil." jawab Harry.

Harry mengambil nampan untuk membawa dua cangkir tehnya. Harry tidak sengaja tersandung dan membuat cangkir tehnya bergoyang dan berakhir dengan salah satu cangkir berisi tehnya mengenai lengan kiri Harry.

"ARGH, PANAS!" reflek Harry menjatuhkan nampannya dan membuat bunyi benturan nampan aluminium dengan lantai dan disusul bunyi cangkir keramik yang membentur lantai.

Semua yang berada di meja makan segera menuju dapur dan melihat lengan Harry yang berwarna kemerahan. "Ya Tuhan, Harry!" pekik Lily. Lily segera membawa Harry ke wastafel dan meletakkan lengan kemerahan Harry di bawah kucuran air wastafel. Lily mematikan kran setelah melihat luka Harry tidak semerah tadi.

Lily membawa Harry menuju kamar milik Harry serta membalut lukanya di sana dab membiarkan James membersihkan pecahan cangkir di dapur.

"Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh, Rry?" tanya ibunya setelah menyelesaikan nasehat panjangnya akan teh panas tadi.

"Karena aku adalah Harry, Harry si tukang ceroboh." Harry meringis saat ibunya tidak sengaja membalut terlalu erat pada lukanya.

Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Harry, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah." dengan itu ibunya meninggalkan kamarnya dengan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahinya.

Harry menatap lengannya yang berbalut kain putih. Masih sedikit perih, memang. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, teman-temannya akan meminta penjelasan dan mereka–khususnya Hermione–akan memberikan nasihat panjang seperti yang di lakukan ibunya.

Harry membuka akun whatsapp nya dan beberapa pesan muncul bersamaan. Harry membaca pesan yang kebanyakan berisi _merry chrismast _dari teman se angkatannya, Harry hanya membalas beberapa dari semua pesan yang berisi ucapan natal–yang akan datang pada hari esok.

Keesokan harunya, Harry terbangun dan menolehkan pandangannya pada jendela yang berembun, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari selimutnya yang hangat dan mengusap kaca berembun dengan lengan kanannya, seketika matanya di suguhkan pemandangan kapas putih yang melayang-layang di udara lalu jatuh ke tanah. Iris emeraldnya melebar tatkala mengingat hari apa ini.

Harry berlari menuju ruang tamu dengan piyama yang masih lengkap. "Merry chrismast, Mom, Dad, Granpa!" Harry memeluk satu per satu keluarganya.

"Merry chrismast to you too son." balas Lily mewakili semuanya, "okay, ini natal yang paling sempurna. Harry di sini, bersama kita semua." ucap Lily dengan rasa antusiasme yang tidak bisa dibendung.

_Granny tak bergabung bersama kita._

Harry tersenyum sendu_. Tidak, aku harus bahagia, sangat jahat jika aku kembali terpuruk sedangkan mereka bahagia karna aku, _fikir Harry memaksa menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan mengikuti Lily ke meja makan yang sudah terhidang berbagai makanan yang cocok untuk di konsumsi saat musim dingin. Sup jagung. Roti jahe. Bir. Harry mengabsen makanan yang di ketahuinya saja, seketika hidungnya mencium aroma yang sangat di sukainya.

"Cheese cake!" Harry berteriak seperti balita. Semua tertawa kecil menanggapi Harry. "Mom, bolehkah?"

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala, "No, son, itu untuk desert." Harry menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai memakan sup jagungnya.

"Harry, bisa tolong ambilkan mangkuk kosong lagi?" pinta Lily.

"Akan ku ambil." Harry beranjak dari meja makan dan mulai mengambil mangkok kosong sesuai perintah ibunya.

"Harry." panggil Lily pelan.

Harry menoleh, "yes, Mom?"

"Ada noda darah di celanamu, Rry." bisik Lily. Wajah Harry nampak panik seketika. Dia lupa dia belum menggantinya pagi ini.

"Mandilah, aku akan bilang pada ayah dan kakekmu jika kau harus mengganti perban luka mu." Harry mengangguk dan secepat kilat dia masuk kamar dan melepas celana piyamanya dan segera mencucinya. Dia benar-benar lupa jika sedang mengalami haid bulan ini dan bersyukur tidak ada–kecuali Lily–yang menyadari tembusnya darah Harry pada celananya.

**TBC..**

**Alohaa.. please please please tinggalin jejak kalian di kolom review biar aku tau kalau ini ff ada yang baca. Sejujurnya, aku buat ini ff karena pengen nulis aja, bukan buat banyakin readers, tapi ya saya juga manusia biasa yang kadang salah dan masih butuh BANGET saran dari kalian.**

**Thanks All**

**Chloe **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just Friend_**

.

.

Disclaimer: _Chloerine16_

.

.

.

_Harry Potter disclaimer: J.K.Rowling_

.

.

Dia menyesal. Sangat. Andai saja dia menerima tawaran ayahnya untuk mengantarkan sampai apartement. Terkadang, Harry harus mengingat untuk tidak menolak penawaran orang lain dan mengesampingkan sifat _tidak enakan _nya. Akibatnya, dia harus menunggu, sendirian, sambil berdiri pula, entah kenapa dia merasa banyak orang yang memilih naik bis ketimbang mobil pribadi hingga Harry harus berdiri karena tidak mendapatkan bangku di halte. Ayahnya mengantarkan Harry hingga halte bis dan melewatkan jadwal keretanya.

Menurutnya, itu hanya sekedar alasan agar ayahnya bisa bicara layaknya _ayah dan ana__k, _ayahnya lebih banyak bertanya tentang bagaimana masa remajanya. Harry maklum, sungguh, dia terharu dengan sikap ayahnya yang mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Harry. Well, di tinggalkan kedua orang tuamu selama 14 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, bukan?

Hermione, Cedric, Lavender dan Harry melakukan vidio call semalam. Teman-temannya senang melihat Harry merayakan natal bersama _keluarganya_, dan Hermione dengan rasa bangganya mengatakan bahwa mereka harus melihat salah satu channel televisi hari kamis, jam delapan malam. Dan sekarang hari Kamis. Mereka bicara hingga Hermione menangkap sesuatu yang salah pada Harry. Reflek, dia menjauhkan tangan kirinya yang terlihat kamera dan memberitahu mereka bahwa itu hanya kecerobohan. Hermione dan Lavender yang menceramahinya tentang kecerobohannya dan Cedric yang _sangat _maklum dengan cerobohnya Harry. Kurasa Harry dan sifatnya itu adalah sesuatu yang mutlak tanpa bisa di rubah, Harry memutar bola matanya mengingat kutipan Cedric semalam. Sebenarnya Harry sudah melepas perbannya dan mengolesi lukanya dengan obat agar cepat kering. Tapi ibunya masih memaksa untuk menutup lukanya dengan kasa.

_The Rich Ma__n_?

Harry mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi membaca jadwal tv yang akan tayang hari ini jam delapan malam. Apa hubungannya _The Rich Man _dengan Hermione?

Rasa lega seketika menyusup ke dadanya ketika mendengar mesin bus yang cukup dekat. Mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya, Harry segera menaiki bus itu.

_Akhirnya, Tuhan tau betapa lelahnya aku berdiri sejam lebih._Dia mengambil duduk di belakang dan menghidupkan kembali ponselnya, menyalakan musik dengan memasang earphone dan sejenak melupakan _The Rich Man_.

••••

Harry berjalan melewati beberapa blok untuk mencapai apartementnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah betapa lelahnya dia sekarang dan betapa nyamannya jika dirinya berbaring di kasurnya atau paling tidak sekedar meluruskan kaki di sofa sudah cukup untuknya. Dia tersenyum pada Hagrid yang menyiram pohon kaktus di pojokan lobby. Harry pernah berfikir haruskah dia menyarankan Hagrid akan mengganti kaktusnya dengan tanaman yang lebih _aman _ketimbang kaktus tersebut, atau paling tidak jika dia meminta saran kepada Harry tentang memelihara seekor macan untuk apartementnya. Tentu saja Harry akan menyarankan membeli anjing saja ketimbang macan.

Harry membuka pintu apartementnya dan di sambut suara tawa dari beberapa orang.

"Harry!" Giant melompat dan memeluknya yang diam di depan pintu, "aku senang kau pulang, aku sudah bosan makan mie instan." bisik Giant lalu melepaskan pelukannya

Harry menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul kepala _roommate _nya dan memutar matanya sebagai ganti.

"Mereka keluargaku. Baru saja datang." jelas Giant.

Harry langsung sigap menyalami mereka satu persatu dan berharap tubuhnya tidak mengeluarkan bau apapun.

Giant mengatakan sesuatu tentang Harry kepada mereka semua dengan bahasa Jawa. Harry hanya tersenyum ketika salah seorang diantara mereka melihatnya.

"Umm, aku harus pergi ke kamar." pamit Harry dan langsung di jelaskan Giant pada keluarganya.

Harry melesat menuju kamarnya setelah Giant mengangguk padanya. Hanya membutuhkan 15 menit untuk Harry mandi dan berganti baju. Membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan box dua tumpuk berisi _cheese cake _yang dibawakan ibunya dan membawanya ke dapur, memotongnya dalam potongan kecil lalu menyajikannya di piring.

"Rry.."

Beruntung Giant memasuki dapur dan Harry langsung menanyakan harus membuatkan teh atau kopi.

"Teh saja. _By the way, _ini enak." Giant mengambil sepotong _cheese cake _di piring dan mendapat sentilan di tangannya.

"Itu untuk keluargamu, bodoh." Harry mengambil teko dan mengisinya dengan air lalu memanaskannya.

Giant berdiri di samping Harry dengan bersandar di wastafel, "sejujurnya aku malas dengan keluargaku."

Harry mengambil beberapa cangkir di laci atas, "kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa mereka selalu mengekangku untuk cepat-cepat bekerja dan berhenti kuliah."

Harry mengernyitkan alisnya, kegiatan menambahkan gula kedalam cangkir terhenti dan menatap temannya, "bukankah pendidikan itu penting?"

Segitunyakah? memaksa seseorang berhenti belajar demi uang? bukan kah semakin tinggi pendidikan seseorang, semakin mudah dia mendapatkan pekerjaan? lagipula Giant termasuk orang yang pintar, buktinya dia bisa mendapat beasiswa di Hogwarts Univercity.

"Aku sih berfikiran seperti itu. Tapi mereka itu.. Arghh, aku pusing, Rry." Giant mengacak rambutnya.

Harry menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkir-cangkir tersebut dan mengaduknya satu persatu. Mengambil nampan dan meletakkan tehnya dengan hati-hati disamping piring berisi _cheese cake_.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Melepuh, terkena air panas."

Giant memberinya seringaian dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "ceroboh seperti biasa ya Harry." ejeknya.

"Diamlah."

Harry membawa nampannya ke arah ruang tamu yang berisi tiga orang diikuti Giant di belakangnya.

"Mereka ingin bicara denganmu." ucap Giant melihat Harry akan berbalik.

"Aku?"

Giliran Giant yang menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul kepala Harry. "Ya." tegas Giant.

Harry duduk di samping Giant, karena tidak ada tempat lain untuk memilih duduk dimana. Harry merasa canggung di depan keluarga Giant, tidak seperti keluarga Hermione, Cedric, atau Lavender karena Harry memang sudah akrab dengan keluarga mereka. Harry juga merasa dia salah memilih pakaian, kaos oblong kebesaran dan celana pendek di atas lutut bukanlah pakaian yang sopan jika kau pertama kali bertemu orang itu.

••••

Ponsel Hermione terus saja berkedip menandakan banyak pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia menyeringai dan membiarkannya hingga dia selesai mengeringkan rambut.

Ada sekitar 100 lebih notifikasi yang memenuhi layar ponselnya, kebanyakan dari aplikasi _instagram_. Dia memilih membuka pesan dari Lavender ataupun Cedric, mereka mengucapkan selamat dan meminta Hermione untuk merayakannya. Dia tersenyum dengan emoticon yang di kirimkan Cedric padanya, sebuah emoticon dengan tanda _love _di ujung bibirnya.

_Astaga! kenapa dia merasa panas, dia yakin AC di kamarnya tidak rusak._

Hermione meninggalkan _room chat_ Cedric yang tidak kunjung di balas oleh Cedric. _Mungkin, ada sesuatu yang lain. _Berbeda dengan Cedric, Lavender mengiriminya banyak foto karangan bunga dengan ucapan selamat untuknya dan filmnya yang langsung naik rating.

_**Lavender **: _HERMIONE! ASTAGA AKU MELIHAT MU DI TV. kau tampak mengagumkan.

_**Hermione **: _haha terima kasih Lav

_**Lavender **: _kau seperti memanggilku luv :))

_**Hermione **: _lmao

Hermione cukup terhibur dengan balasan gadis itu. Tapi dia cukup penasaran kenapa Cedric tidak membalas pesannya, perasaannya campur aduk memikirkan Cedric saling kirim pesan dengan orang lain atau memang benar-benar ada urusan.Dia menyukai Cedric sejak tahun lalu ketika mereka berempat mengerjakan tugas bersama di apartement Harry. Cedric melihat Hermione yang kesulitan langsung duduk disamping gadis itu dan membantunya, di sisi lain Hermione mencium bau parfum Cedric yang sangat maskulin dan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat Cedric menjelaskan pada Hermione, namun yang ditangkap gadis itu hanyalah suara bass Cedric dan juga parfum maskulinnya. Cedric memanggil nama Hermione beberapa kali ketika gadis itu melamunkan dirinya, dan Hermione tersentak lalu menoleh kearah Cedric, jarak mereka yang sedikit lebih dekat membuat jantung gadis itu menjadi tak sehat hingga Cedric mengalihkan pandangannya. Sejak saat itu perasaannya pada Cedric bukanlah teman biasa.

Hermione mulai membuka satu persatu akun yang mentag nya di _Instagram_ dan mengomentari beberapa akun saja. Dia tidak terlonjak senang atau apa ketika melihat jumlah followersnya membludak, Dia hanya tersenyum bangga meskipun tidak sebanyak followers Kylie Jenner atau Taylor Swift tapi dia cukup bangga ada lumayan banyak yang mengenal dirinya. Hermione menscreen shoot rating yang di peroleh The Rich Man eps 1 mencapai 10 besar dan membagikannya melalui storynya di _instagram_, dia juga mentag sutradaranya Jamie Cordon dan beberapa lawan mainnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione bermain film berepisode yang sebelumnya bermain di beberapa teather kecil hingga besar. Hermione bukanlah seorang pemain utama disana, dia hanya pemeran pembantu karena masih begitu awal di depan kamera, tapi untungnya dia kedapatan dialog dan scene yang lumayan banyak.

Hermione melihat jam di ponselnya. 10:47 PM. Hermione merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya, dia membuka kembali _room chat_nya dan melihat Cedric belum membalas pesannya.

_Mungkin dia sudah tidur._

Dan membaca topik terakhir pesannya dengan Lavender. Di bukanya satu persatu chatnya dengan teman-temannya barulah dia tau apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

_Kenapa Harry tidak mengirimiku pesan?_

_Apa dia lupa?_

_Atau sengaja tidak mengirimiku pesan?_

Hermione mencoba untuk memikirkan Harry yang tidak mengiriminya pesan. Dia akan menanyakannya besok pagi di kampus, kebetulan jadwal syuting selanjutnya hari Rabu dan masih 2 hari kemudian.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Just Friend_**

.

.

.

chlorine16

.

.

.

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

London selalu terlihat indah jika malam hari, lampu di jalanan berkelap-kelip dimana-mana. Langitnya yang hitam seakan-akan menjadi background yang paling sempurna untuk kota ini, ditambah suasana natal dan tahun baru menjadikan kota ini begitu ramai dan keceriaan dimana-mana.

Tapi tidak dengannya.

Tidak dengan perasaannya.

Di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang berkumpul di mengelilingi jam besar kebanggaan kota London. Big band. Bunyi 'teng' akan menggema setiap jarum panjang jam raksasa tersebut perlahan maju di setiap menitnya. Harry tidak begitu menikmati waktu ini, kebahagian yang di rasakan semua orang kecuali dirinya. Dia tahu, mungkin ada segelintir orang yang sama seperti dirinya.

Membenci ketika jarum panjang dan jarum pendek berada di angka yang sama. Di angka 12 pada malam tanggal 31 Desember. Dia dan segelintir orang di dunia membenci itu.

Sebenci apapun terhadap pergantian tahun, dia akan selalu menatap jam tersebut. Menyaksikan secara perlahan-lahan bagaimana jarum jam panjang akan berada di bawah jarum jam yang pendek. Dan, yang tunggu akhirnya terjadi. Dentangan pertama yang di keluarkan oleh Big band yang akan membuat orang-orang merasa bahagia.

Sudah selesai. Saat nya dia pergi. Membuka lembaran baru dengan goresan warna yang sama pula.

Harry menerobos keluar dalam suka cita yang di lakukan sebagian besar penduduk kota London. Dia tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan itu sendirian, atau dia akan menangis sendirian di tengah euforia masyarakat London.

Sungai Thames tidak seramai dan sepadat Big band, beberapa orang berkumpul dan merayakan tahun baru dengan melihat Big band dari jauh. Harry tidak mengerti, seseorang puas hanya melihat dari jauh. Apa enaknya itu? Bukankan jauh lebih baik melihat dari dekat dan mengetahui kecacatan apa saja yang diketahui daripada sekedar mengagumi dan melihat keelokannya dari jauh.

Menumpukan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas pinggiran sungai Thames, rasa dingin besi pembatas tidak bisa dirasakannya karena mantel yang menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Tangannya sudah tidak di perban lagi sejak hari ini dan menyisakan bekas luka kecil. Terdengar ledakan-ledakan kecil dari kembang api yang dinyalakan dari jauh.

Harry melihat pantulan kembang api tersebut di permukaan sungai Thames ketika kembang api meluncur ke langit lalu meledak dengan indah dan hancur menjadi debu.

Rasanya menyakitkan tapi semua orang menikmati ledakannya yang indah.

Hanya itu..

Sangat nyaman ketika melihat kembang api hanya berupa pantulan di air. Toh itu sama saja. Hingga air di sungai Thames beriak kecil karena seseorang melempar batu tepat di objek yang dilihat Harry.

"Hai," Dia menyapa.

Harry menatap Draco dengan tidak penuh minat, "kau menggangguku, Malfoy."

"Aku senang kau menyadariku." Draco bersedekap, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pembatas.

"Tapi aku menyesal."

"Aku senang kau berbeda." Draco berkata tanpa menatap Harry.

Harry diam dan menunggu Draco melanjutkan ucapannya.

Akhirnya mata Draco tertuju padanya, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Seberapa penting?"

Mata Draco menatapnya tajam hingga Harry dapat melihat pantulan kembang api dari matanya, "sangat penting hingga menyangkut keluargamu."

Harry tercekat, "jangan bercanda." sinisnya.

Draco mencengkram lengan Harry sangat kuat dan menyeretnya, "ayo."

Harry pasrah, langkahnya mengikuti kemanapun kaki Draco melangkah. Hal yang penting. Harry berfikir apa keluarganya memiliki masalah dengan keluarga Malfoy atau tidak tapi Harry tidak tahu. Harry tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan keluarga Malfoy kepada Potter yang baru saja bangkrut.

"Aku akan langsung ke intinya." ucapnya, melepaskan lengan Harry.

"Katakan saja." Harry berujar tenang.

Draco menatap ke arah lain seperti tidak ingin menghacurkan hidup orang lain lalu menghirup nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa dan menatap mata hijau yang sarat akan kecemasan dan keingintahuan.

"Dengar, Harry," Malfoy memulai dengan lembut, memegang bahu Harry, "ayah dan kakekmu berhutang pada kami-"

"Berapa banyak?"

"Lima ribu poundsterling." jawab Draco. Dia bisa merasakan bahu Harry melemas.

"Lanjutkan." Pintanya.

"Ayah dan ibuku sudah memberi mereka waktu lima tahu untuk melunasinya tapi ayahmu hanya melunasi sepertiganya. Dan waktu kalian sudah habis saat ini." Draco melihat liquid bening keluar dari mata hijau milik Harry, menjadikan dirinya tidak tega untuk melanjutkan.

"Tolong lanjutkan." Nada serak keluar dari bibir Harry.

"Mereka mencari tahu tentang kalian, harta kekayaan bersih kalian dan dirimu. Mereka menemukan sesuatu di dalam catatan kesehatan milikmu." Mendadak bahu Harry menengang dengan hebatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, dokternya sudah berjanji." Lirih Harry.

"Kami Malfoy, Harry. Kami bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang rahasia sekalipun jika kami ingin."

"Intinya?"

"Ayah dan ibuku akan ke rumah kalian besok lusa untuk menukarmu." Liquid bening pria di depannya mengalir semakin deras tanpa ada isakan yang keluar.

"Lalu bagaimana nasibku kedepannya?"

"Menjadi pengantinku dan melahirkan penerus Malfoy."

Harry melepaskan tangan Draco dari tubuhnya, suara ledakan dari kembang api juga sudah tidak di pikirkannya. Pikiran dan hatinya sudah hancur menjadi debu seperti kembang api di langit kota London. Harry berjalan terhuyung-huyung, tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sudah seperti jeli. Draco membantunya berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Draco menawarkan, menyangga tubuh Harry.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Kata Harry menahan isakannnya.

"Katakan saja kemana kau ingin pergi, aku akan mengantarmu."

Harry menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu."

Harry tidak mau kembali ke apartmen dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Giant akan khawatir dengan dirinya lalu dia akan menelpon teman-teman Harry untuk meminta bantuan. Itu akan menjadi rumit nantinya.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sendirian?" Harry menatap Draco dengan mata dipenuhi airmata.

"Tidak. Kita akan menginap di hotel untuk sementara. Kau mau?"

Harry diam saja, menatap arah lain selain Draco. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan berbuat apa.

"Oke. Kau diam artinya setuju." Draco kembali memapahnya.

Harry tidak menolak dan tidak mengiyakan. Dia lebih kepada terserah.

Harry tetap saja diam dan menahan isakannya sendiri setelah Draco memasangkan seatbelt untuknya.

Draco memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah basement entah dimana.

"Kita di hotel. Jangan menangis, aku tidak mau mereka mencurigaiku. Okay." Draco berkata lembut sambil mengusap air mata Harry dengan tisu.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Harry menolak ketika Draco akan memapahnya.

"Kau duduk saja disini. Aku akan memesan kamar untuk kita." Ucap Draco dan Harry menurut duduk di sofa depan meja resepsionis.

"Satu kamar suite dengan twins bed. Dua malam."

"Maaf tuan, kamar dengan twins bed sudah habis. Hanya tersisa kasur dengan ukuran king size."

"Ya, tak apa."

Sementara resepsionis sedang mengatur registrasi check in di komputer, Draco memeriksa keadaan Harry. Sama seperti tadi.

"Paymentnya?"

Draco mengeluarkan _blackcard_ miliknya dan menyerahkan ke resepsionis.

"Terima kasih." Draco mengambil kembali _blackcard_nya dan kunci kamar.

"Ayo." Ajaknya pada Harry.

Harry hanya terdiam sama seperti tadi dan saat saat yang lalu. Dia tidak marah atau kesal dengan Draco atau siapapun. Dia hanya ingin memendam semua emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Harry," Draco memanggilnya tapi Harry mengacuhkannya, "tak apa jika kau ingin menangis."

Draco menghela nafas perlahan, dia tahu ini sulit untuknya. Jadi Draco membiarkan Harry diam saja di dalam lift hingga masuk ke kamar hotel, dan Harry mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau bilang jika aku akan menjadi.. pengantinmu, benar?" Harry duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap mata Draco ketika berbicara.

"Iya."

"Kau tidak menolak?"

"Tidak."

Kening Harry berkerut, "kenapa?"

"Aku gay."

Harry terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Draco. Tapi itu masih tidak masuk akal baginya atau ini hanya sekedar setingan yang di lakukan Malfoys padanya.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana orang tua mu sampai menginginkanku menjadi pengantinmu?" Tanya Harry kesal.

Draco memilih untuk duduk di samping Harry daripada hanya terus berdiri.

"Aku gay sejak umur lima belas dan orang tua ku menyadari. Awalnya father menghukumku habis-habisan dan menyuruhku kembali _lurus_. Aku mencoba untuk _lurus_ dan terus gagal hingga orang tua ku tau aku meniduri pria asing yang ketemui di club. Mother tidak tega melihatku.. dihukum dan dia berjanji menemukan pria yang bisa membawa keturunan Malfoy."

"Mereka tidak membenci mu sekarang?"

"Tidak. Asalkan aku tidak membuka diri bahwa aku seorang gay dan tidak meniduri pria asing lagi."

"Masalah ini sungguh di luar perkiraanku," Harry menggenggam tangan Draco, "Aku akan membayar sisanya, hutang ayahku. Aku janji, hanya berikan aku waktu."

"Tidak mungkin, Harry. Ayahku sudah memberika waktu lima tahun, itu sudah maksimal."

"Kumohon, coba bicara saja. Kau telfon ayahmu dan coba saja Draco, kumohon." Harry begitu memelas pada Draco. Liquid bening itu tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"Oke." Draco mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan mendial nomor yang sudah di hafalnya di luar kepala.

"_Draco, kau tidak ada di rumah."_

Sambungannya terhubung dengan ibu Draco. Harry melihat id call di ponsel Draco. Draco sengaja mengaktifkan mode speaker agar Harry bisa mendengar sendiri.

"Happy new year, Mother. Aku menginap di hotel dekat sungai Thames."

"_Happy new yearto you too, Dragon. Kau butuh sesuatu?"_

"Dimana Father?"

_"Disampingku."_

"Bisakah aku bicara dengannya?"

_"Ada apa? kau membuat ibumu cemas tadi."_

Harry mendengar suaranya berganti dengan suara pria yang Harry asumsikan sebagai ayah Draco.

"Aku minta maaf. Father, aku ingin mengatakan tentang masalahmu dengan mister Potter."

_"Kenapa?"_

"Berilah mereka sedikit waktu lagi."

_"Dengan siapa kau di sana?"_

"Tidak penting aku sendirian atau bersama dengan orang lain."

_"Dengar, Draco. Aku sudah memberikan waktu maksimal lima tahun dan aku tidak akan menambah waktu lagi."_

"Father, dengarkan aku-"

_"Keputusanku sudah final, Draconis Malfoy."_

Lalu sambungan mereka terputus. Draco melihat Harry yang sekali lagi menangis dalam diam. Draco memdorong tubuhnya mendekat ke Harry dan memeluknya.

"Jangan menahan isakanmu, tenggorokanmu bisa sakit nanti."

Lalu sedetik kemudia Harry membenamkan wajahnya di dada Draco dan menangis dengan hebatnya, menumpahkan apa yang sudah di tahan dari tadi.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Just F_****_riend_**

.

.

.

chlorine16

.

.

.

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Pagi ini adalah pagi tercerah sepanjang catatan musim di London dan sekitarnya, setidaknya itu yang Harry kutip dari berita tadi pagi. Harry terus-menerus meyakinkan Giant bahwa dirinya aman dan sedang ingin sendiri, tapi temannya itu begitu cemas ketika di pagi hari tidak menemukan sosok Harry Potter di kamarnya.

"Ya ya, katakan kalau aku sedang berjalan-jalan atau apalah sesukamu. Bye, Giant." Harry menghela nafas, meletakkan ponselnya begitu saha di kasur.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya untuk sarapan." Kata Draco keluar dari kamar mandi.

Harry menggumam mengiyakan, "kau makan saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

Harry tidak nafsu makan sama sekali sejak semalam, itu seperti mimpi baginya, hidupnya di jungkir balikkan dalam semalam. Iris hijau Harry mengikuti Draco mengambil dompet dan ponselnya hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu. Liquid bening itu kembali keluar sekali lagi. Besok, besok dia akan menukarkan dirinya, istilah yang sangat sederhana daripada dijual. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Draco dan Harry berencana mendiskusikan hal ini nanti setelah sarapan.

Satu jam berlalu saat Harry kembali menangis, matanya lelah karena terus menerus menangis. Harry beranjak dari ranjang lalu mengambil paper bag di atas sofa, Draco menyuruh seseorang membawa dua setelan pakaian saat pagi buta.

Mengguyur dirinya di bawah air dingin di pagi hari membuatnya menggigil, tapi dia suka itu. Sensasi ketika butiran air dingin menyentuh kulitnya, itu sangat menyenangkan. Harry juga suka berendam dengan banyak sabun di dalamnya. Setelah puas menyiram diri, dia menyabuni diri perlahan lalu mencuci rambutnya.

Wangi sabun membuat relaksasi sendiri bagi indra penciuman Harry. Harry mematikan shower setelah dirasa dirinya sudah bersih dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Mengambil sebuah kaos putih polos dan celana training di dalam tas kertas tersebut. Kaos dan celana tersebut sedikit kebesaran untuk Harry, bahunya terrkspos jelas dan ujung celana training menyentuh lantai.

Harry sedikit terkejut Draco sudah kembali ke kamar mereka. Dia meneliti Harry dari atas kebawah lalu kembali ke atas.

"Bajunya terlalu besar." Komentarnya.

"Tak apa. Thanks."

"Kau tidak menyusulku tadi." Draco jelas-jelas terlihat kesal.

Harry melewati Draco begitu saja sambil berkata, "aku tidak lapar. Aku pinjam chargermu ya."

"Ya, terserah." Draco mendudukkan dirinya di sofa melihat Harry berkutat dengan charger.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan apa yang tertunda semalam?" Kata Harry membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

Draco mengangguk, "kemarilah." Draco menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Kau dan aku akan menikah, benar?" Harry bertanya.

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Harry menghela nafas perlahan, "besok tuan dan nyonya Malfoy ke rumahku, kan?"

"Ya, itu rencana mereka."

Ponsel Draco tiba-tiba berdering ketika Harry akan membuka mulutnya.

"Ya?"

Draco terlihat terkejut awalanya lalu menatap Harry, "bisa kau kirim lokasi mereka padaku?" Ucapnya pada sesworang di ponselnya.

Setelah itu Draco menutup panggilannya dan berkata, "ayah dan ibuku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu."

Harry terkejut, "tapi kau bilang besok." Harry kalut melihat Draco dengan cepat mengambil barang-barang mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam paper bag di meja hotel.

"Ayo, kita susul mereka. Kemungkinan mereka sudah sampai sekarang," Draco menyeret lengan Harry yang terlihat pucat. "Pegang ini, Harry."

Draco meletakkan ponselnya pada samping layar di dashboard lalu muncul sebuah peta di dashborad.

"Lihat, mereka sudah sampai," kata Draco menunjuk sebuah titik disana tapi Harry cukup pintar itu adalah lokasi rumahnya, "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Harry dengan segera memasang seatbealtnya dan Draco mengemudikan mobilnya keluar hotel.

Draco mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sedikit cepat hingga dalam waktu satu setengah jam mereka sampai di depan rumah Harry. Harry segera melepas seatbealtnya dan keluar mobil di ikuti Draco di belakangnya. Harry membuka pintu dengan brutal membuat beberapa orang di dalam terkejut mendengarnya.

"Arry," Lily memeluk Harry dengan sisa air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya, "Aku bisa jelaskan, Arry. Ayo."

Lily mengajak Harry ke kamarnya sendiri. Harry melirik Draco yang duduk di samping pria yang mirip dengannya, ia menduga bahwa pria itu adalah Mister Malfoy.

"Arry, sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu. Kami pikir masalahnya tidak akan sebesar sekarang-"

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana Dad dan granpa bisa berhutang kepada Malfoys?" Harry bertanya dengan kesal.

Lili terkejut Harry sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, "kau ingat saat aku dan ayahmu ke Los Angeles?"

Harry mengangguk, mana mungkin Harry tidak mengingat ketika kedua orang tuanya menitipkan dirinya yang masih berumurlima tahun ke nenek dan kakeknya.

"Ayahmu mendapat kerja sama dari perusahaan besar disana dan mereka menawarkan uang yang besar. Kami terlalu senang dan segera mengiyakan proposal tersebut. Aku tidak mengajakmu karena aku merasa kau akan lebih senang disini. Dan di tahun ke-sepuluh, mereka bangkrut dan gaji tahun terakhir yang seharusnya mereka berikan ke ayahmu juga tidak di berikan. Mereka hanya mengirim dua tiket pulang ke London. Dari itu peternakan milik kakekmu hampir dijual tapi tidak jadi karena itu satu-satunya harta kita yang tersisa. Ayahmu dan aku mencoba mengembangkan peternakan kita dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit, Arry. Kita terpaksa hutang kepada Malfoys sebesar lima ribu pounds untuk menutupi hutang kami yang sebelumnya. Maaf, aku minta maaf." Lily tak kuasa menahan tangis dan memeluk putranya.

Dada Harry begitu sesak menahan tangis, "kenapa.. kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku? Aku bisa membantu disini."

Lily mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Harry dan menggeleng, "kau masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Hogswart University. Aku melihat banyak stiker dan poster di dinding kamarmu saat itu," Lily memandangi beberapa poster yang masih tertempel, "Dan sekarang."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, kau harusnya bilang padaku. Aku sudah bersikap egois secara tidak langsung."

"Kau mendapat beasiswa disana. Itu setidaknya mengurangi beban kami." Lily tidak mau jika Harry menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Dan apa yang diinginkan Malfoys sekarang?"

Lily seperti tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Harry tapi Harry mendesaknya.

"They want you, Harry." Air mata milik Lily kembali mengalir setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ayo kita kebawah." Harry mengusap air mata ibunya dan menatap mata yang sama persis seperti miliknya.

Keluarga Malfoy masih disini, mereka akan mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan. James berusaha meminta perpanjangan waktu tapi di tolak dengan sopan oleh kepala keluarga Malfoy.

"Kau boleh menyimpan surat tanah kami dan kami akan melunasinya segera."

"Tidak ada perpanjangan waktu lagi, James Potter. Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Kau bersedia menikahkan Harry Potter dengan Draco, masalah kita selesai dan uang yang pernah kau lunasi akan aku kembalikan."

"Aku tidak mau." Kata James keras kepala.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan, James."

"Aku bersedia menikah dengan Draco Malfoy." Harry berkata di hadapan semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Harry, jangan bodoh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu." James memandang anaknya tidak percaya.

"Ini keputusanku, Dad. Aku menyetujui syaratnya." Balas harry.

"Arry, aku tidak setuju." Giliran Lily yang bersuara.

"Harry, jangan terlalu gegabah. Kita masih bisa mencari jalan keluar yang lain." Charles Potter ikut beesuara.

"Dengar! Mereka mengatakan itu adakah satu-satunya cara kita bisa bebas dari hutang itu. Dan ini adalah keputusanku. Aku akan menikah dengan Draco Malfoy dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kalian! Aku tidak peduli kalian akan menolaknya tapi aku menerimanya!" Harry berusaha mengontrol nada suaranya tapi gagal.

Lily berdiri di hadapan Harry, "kau tidak bisa menerima begitu saja, Harry!" Ucap nya murka.

"Apa?! Lalu apa?! Mereka akan memasukkan Dad ke dalam penjara. Apa itu yang kau mau hah?!" Harry secara tidak sadar membentak ibunya.

Emosi yang sejak kemarin di tahannya kini sudah terlepas begitu saja. Ada sedikit rasa longgar di dadanya tapi menyakitkan di saat bersamaan karena telah meluapkannya pada ibunya.

"Shit!" Harry mendecih menyadari betapa heningnya suasana sekarang dan pergi dari rumah dengan perasaan yang bergejolak lagi. Sebelum selangkah keluar dari rumah Harry dapat mendengar ibunya menangis lagi karena dirinya


	8. Chapter 8

_Just Friend_

.

.

.

chloerine16

.

.

.

Harry Potter J.K Rowling

Pernikahan dilakukan segera setelah hari kelulusan Harry. Harry sempat menolak dengan segala alasan tentang usulan pertunangan mereka, dan akhirnya Malfoys sepakat untuk tidak memaksa melakukan upacara pertunangan Harry dan Draco. Harry juga menolak usulan pesta yang sangat meriah hingga mempersilahkan beberapa wartawan masuk di acara resepsinya. Ia ingin pernikahannya menjadi sesuatu yang sederhana dan privat. Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy sangat keberatan dengan gagasan sederhana, mereka merasa berhak menentukan bagaimana pesta pernikahan yang dilakukan untuk putra tunggal mereka karena mereka juga yang akan membiayai keseluruhan acara pernikahan, yang berarti Potters hanya terima beres saja. Tapi bukan berarti Harry tidak bisa mendapatkan yang di inginkan. Harry harus ikut andil dalam perencanaan pernikahannya. Dengan sedikit pertimbangan dari Lucius, Narcissa setuju untuk pernikahan yang bersifat privat. Dan keesokan harinya, Narcissa dan Harry sudah mengunjungi salah satu perusahaan Wedding Planer terbaik di Inggris.

Keluarga Malfoy sudah merundingkan masalah pernikahan antara Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter kepada penasihat rumah tangga keluarga kerajaan Inggris karena silsilah mereka masih menjadi satu dengan keluarga Inggris. Awalnya, penasihat tertinggi menolak dan dengan mutlak menentang pernikahan sesama jenis ini dan diancam di keluarkannya marga Malfoy dari silsilah kerajaan. Tapi Lucius Malfoy dengan rajinnya memberikan bukti sah bahwa Harry James Potter tidak seratus persen laki-laki, penasihat kerajaan berdalih bahwa mayoritas masyarakat inggris akan mengecap bahwa Inggris akan menjadi salah satu negara pendukung LGBT. Lagi-lagi Lucius membantah bahwa Inggris tidak akan menjadi negara pendukung LGBT dan membawa Harry Potter untuk di periksa secara detail oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Inggris, ia dan keluarganya akan bersedia memberikan klarifikasi pernikahan anaknya. Akhirnya rencana Lucius untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari penasihat rumah tangga keluarga kerajaan berhasil dan fakta lain yang di terima Harry bahwa spermanya tidak akan bisa menghamili wanita manapun. Itu sedikit banyak menghancurkan hidup Harry.

Harry hanya menceritakan bagaimana dia berakhir menikah dengan Draco Malfoy hanya pada Hermione. Reaksi Hermione awalnya terkejut dan tidak percaya karena mengira Harry sudah berpindah haluan, tapi Harry memberikan bukti hasil tes yang dilakukan dokter pribadi keluarga kerajaan dan Hermione percaya, Harry sempat depresi selama beberapa hari dan tidak mau menemui siapapun setelah tesnya keluar tapi entah bagaimana Hermione berhasil mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan meyakinkan Harry itu adalah sebuah keajaiban dan membuat iri segelintir wanita yang tidak bisa merasakan ada bayi yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya, dan dengan itu kesehatan tubuh dan jiwanya kembali membaik seperti semula. Dan Harry juga yang secara resmi mengundang Hermione, Cedric, Giant dan Lavender, juga meminta mereka merahasiakan ini dari publik. Teman-temannya sama terkejutnya dengan Hermione dan mendesak Harry menceritakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap tutup mulut hingga Draco melakukan konferensi pers tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Kau suka yang mana?" Narcissa kembali dengan seorang wanita muda yang membawa dua setelan kemeja putih berbahan tebal.

Sejujurnya itu terlihat sama saja di mata Harry atau Harry yang begitu bodoh dalam hal fashion.

"Um nona Walter, aku lebih cocok yang mana?" Harry berganti meminta pendapat kepada Elisa Walter yang membawa setelannya.

"Ini tuan." Elisa Walter menyerahkan pakaian yang berada di tangan kanannya. Terlihat mewah dengan bordiran berwarna emas di dada kirinya dan kainnya sangat lembut di tangan Harry.

"Nyonya Malfoy-"

"Mom, Harry. Belajar untuk memanggilku seperti itu." Narcissa menegurnya.

"Mom, boleh aku mencobanya?" Harry bertanya, sedikit aneh menyebut ibu Draco Mom.

Narcissa mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Harry meninggalkan kedua wanita itu dan mengambil setelan yang dipilh Elisa Walter dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Butik yang dipilih Narcissa tidak terlalu ramai hanya beberapa wanita datang kemari untuk melihat-lihat desain terbaru milik salah satu desainer disini.

Harry melepas kemejanya sendiri dan celana jeansnya lalu memakai setelan pakaian mahal tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup, Harry keluar ruang ganti dan melihat Narcissa berbincang dengan wanita tua yang memakai alat ukur di lehernya dan wanita bernama Elisa Walter sudah tidak ada di sana. Narcissa menoleh ke arah Harry yang berjalan ke arahnya dan Harry berhenti tepat di depan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Harry. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu memakai itu?" Wanita tua itu membenarkan kerah tinggi di baju Harry.

"Umm.. ini bagus, kainnya sedikit berat untukku dan leherku juga gatal karena kerahnya. Ah dan celananya sangat nyaman." Harry menggaruk samar-samar di lehernya agar tak menimbulkan garis merah.

"Oke. Apa kau suka modelnya?" Wanita iu bertanya lagi.

"Tidak juga."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan memanggil salah satu pegawai disana dan menyuruhnya mengambil sesuatu yang berada di sudut kiri toko.

"Kau tidak suka dengan kerahnya? Padahal itu bagus." Narcissa mendekat ke arahnya, meluruskan kerahnya seperti awal.

"Tidak. Ini membuat leherku gatal."

"Okay. Dia Nathalia Embrosio, desainer terbaik disini dan langgananku juga. Jas Draco juga akan dibuat olehnya. Aku ingin kalian tampak serasi nanti." Ucap Narcissa.

"Harry, pilih salah satu." Nyonya Embrosio memperlihatkan enam model yang tidak jauh berbeda atau hampir tidak ada perbedaan.

Harry terlihat sangat bingung terlihat dari matanya yang bolak balik memindai ke enam setelan tersebut. Harry memandang Narcissa meminta pertolongan.

"Nath, kurasa aku yang akan memilihkan untuk menantuku." Ucap Narcissa.

Narcissa melangkah maju menghampiri ke enam setelan dan tak sampai semenit dia sudah memilih dua untuk Harry.

"Bagus. Aku akan mengukurnya sekarang." Nathalia mengambil meteran yang tergantung dari lehernya dan mulai mengukur badan Harry dibantu seorang pegawai yang mencatat untuk Nathalia.

"Sudah selesai. Kau boleh ganti baju."

Harry pamit kepada Narcissa dan Nathalia dan berganti pakaiannya seperti awal. Rasanya lega sudah tidak memakai baju dengan kerah tinggi hingga menutupi lehernya. Harry keluar ruang ganti dan menghampiri Narcissa.

"Aku mengundangmu ke pernikahan putraku, jangan sampai tidak datang."

"Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan pernikahan Draco dan sebuah kebanggaan bisa membuatkan Draco dan calonnya sepasang baju pengantin," Nathalia menatap Harry jenaka dan rona merah muda muncul di pipi Harry, "kau manis sekali, Harry."

"Terima kasih."

Harry dan Narcissa keluar butik dan memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan butik.

Narcissa mengembangkan senyum bahagia di bibir merahnya, Harry tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang ditemuinya untuk di jodohkan pada Draco. Harry, pemuda di sampingnya bersikap apa adanya meskipun sedikit terganggu dengan tempramen Harry yang meledak-ledak, untungnya Lucius tidak sampai emosi dengan Harry. Dia pria yang sederhana dan tidak memandang Malfoy sebagai tambang emas, wajah dan perawakan tubuhnya sedikit girly membuat Narcissa tertarik padanya. Dan yang paling penting keunikan genetik Harry dapat membuatnya mengandung penerus Malfoy. Ya, Malfoy akan selalu mendapat yang terbaik.

"Harry, kau kenapa?"

Harry menyembunyikan wajahnya kesamping hingga tak terlihat oleh Narcissa, "tak apa."

"Harry, lihat aku."

Harry menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Narcissa terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Harry dan memaksa Harry memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau berdarah! Chris, segera ke rumah sakit!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Just Friend_

_._

_._

_._

_chloerine16_

_._

_._

_._

_Harry Potter J.K Rowling_

"Tuan Potter hanya mengalami kurangnya kelembapan oksigen yang normal, Nyonya Malfoy," Dokter Hale berkata pada Narcissa, "perubahan iklim di Britain yang sedikit ekstrem membuat sejumlah orang mimisan."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Minum cukup air dan hindari alkohol untuk sementara juga baik."

"Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol." Harry angkat bicara setelah mimisannya berhenti.

Dokter Hale menatapnya, "itu bagus." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Harry dan Narcissa keluar dari bangsal dan menuju pintu keluar. Saat mereka melewati kamar kamar rawat, tak sengaja Harry melihat dokter Smith.

"Mom, aku ada perlu dengan seseorang. Tidak perlu menunggu ku." Dengan itu Harry langsung pergi ke lorong yang di lewati dokter Smith.

Narcissa tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Harry hanya diam hingga Harry berbelok di tikungan. Ia berjalan menuju depan rumah sakit dan disana Christ sudah menunggunya lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Siapa nama dokter yang memberimu berkas kesehatan Harry?" Narcissa bertanya setelah Christ menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Dokter Samuel Stevan Smith, Nyonya." Jawab Christ lugas.

Harry berlari ke arah seorang pria menggunakan jas putih panjang yang akan berbelok ke kanan.

"Dokter Smith!" Harry memanggil pria tersebut disertai amarah.

Dokter Smith adalah dokter yang pertama mengetahui jika Harry memiliki sedikit kelainan genetik. Dokter Smith juga yang sudah berjanji di depan nenek dan kakek Harry bahwa tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mengetahui kesehatan Harry.

Dokter Smith, pria berambut pirang kusam dengan beberapa helai uban di kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Harry sedang menuju dirinya. Dokter Smith berniat untuk kabur sebelum tangan Harry terjulur ke arahnya dan menarik bagian belakang jasnya hingga robek dan ia pun jatuh terlentang.

"Kau mau kabur dariku?" Geram Harry menarik bangkit dokter Smith dan menabrakkan punggung pria itu di dinding.

"Harry, lepaskan aku!" dokter Smith bicara tanpa melawan Harry sedikitpun, "mari kita selesaikan ini baik-baik." Tawarnya.

"Setelah kau membocorkan tes kesehatanku dan pindah kemari untuk menghindariku?!" Harry mencengkram bagian depan kemeja dokter Smith.

Meskipun Harry lebih pendek dari dokter Smith tapi kekuatan Harry tidak bisa di kalahkan.

"Kita perlu ke ruanganku." Dokter Smith tidak merasa takut pada Harry.

"Kau bajingan sialan! Kau sudah berjanji tapi kau malah membocorkan tes kesehatanku!"

Dengan sekali pukulan pada rahang, dokter Smith jatuh tersungkur lalu Harry mengangkatnya kembali dan kembali meninjunya di bagian rahang satunya. Dokter Smith tidak melawan dan terus menerima pukulan yang di hantamkan Harry padanya. Hingga seorang suster memanggil bantuan untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Mister Potter. Kau akan dituntut." Ucap manajer rumah sakit.

Setelah mereka di pisahkan dan secara tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut memutuskan membawa mereka ke ruangannya. Harry hanya menatap tajam dokter Smith yang sedang diobati sedangkan si manajer tambun itu melihat cctv kejadian mereka. Dan langsung memberikan sanksi kepada Harry.

"Kau hanya melihat adegan bagaimana aku memukulinya! Kau tidak tau apa yang kami bicarakan! Dasar bodoh!" Emosi Harry meledak-ledak hingga secara tidak sadar mengatai manager rumah sakit hal yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Mister Potter, jaga bicaramu. Aku akan menuntutmu saat ini juga." Ancam pria tersebut.

"Oh apa kau bisa?" Harry meremehkan, "kau tidak bisa seenak itu memberiku ancaman. Dan kau mister manager, kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku dengan bajingan Smith itu!"

"Jaga bicara mu mister Potter. Ini terakhir aku memperingatkanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau dengan seenak mu sendiri menyalahkanku maka aku akan bicara seenak mulutku sendiri. Dengar itu!" Teriak Harry di depan wajah sang manager hingga menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"Diam!"

"Kau yang diam! Bukan aku!"

"Aku benar benar akan menuntutmu."

"Oh silahkan. Aku juga bisa memberitahu istrimu saat ini jika kau sering berselingkuh dengan wanita-wanita muda. Dasar pedofil!"

Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkesiap tidak percaya. Harry mundur dua langkah di hadapan sang manager dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sesuatu dan menunjukkannya ke perawat yang ada di ruangan saat itu juga.

Wajah sang manager menjadi merah padam dan meninju wajah Harry, "kau jangan menebar fitnah, bocah."

Harry tertawa sementara hidungnya mengeluarkan darah lagi, "aku tidak memfitnah siapapun disini. Aku hanya menunjukkan bukti pada semuanya."

Sekali lagi tinjuan akan mendarat di rahang Harry sebelum pintu ruangan sang manager terbuka.

"Selamat siang mister Andrew- astaga mister Potter!" Dokter Hale menuju ke arahnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk me-lap mimisan Harry tapi Harry menolaknya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku yang bersalah disini. Harry Potter tidak bersalah." Dokter Smith angkat bicara sebelum semuanya di luar kendali.

Harry me-lap darahnya sendiri dengan lengan bajunya, segera perawat disana beralih ke Harry tapi Harry menepis kapas yang diarahkan ke wajahnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menuntut atau dituntut disini," dokter Smith berjalan ke arah managernya, "aku sudah membocorkan tes kesehatan pasienku."

Sekali lagi semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkesiap termasuk sang manager sendiri.

"Baguslah kau sudah mengakuinya, Smith." Harry memecah ketegangan dengan ucapan sinisnya.

Harry keluar dari ruangan. Darahnya terus saja keluar sebanyak apapun dia mengusapnya. Saat ini lengan kemeja kanan dan kirinya di penuhi darahnya sendiri dan berjalan keluar rumah sakit terkutuk ini.

"Harry."

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Draco di belakangnya. Harry bersikap cuek dan pura-pura tidak mengenal Draco lalu melanjutkan langkahnya hingga ke depan rumah sakit. Orang-orang disekitarnya melihat Harry dengan tatapan ngeri atau jijik, entahlah Harry tidak peduli dengan mereka semua. Setelah memesan uber dan menunggu sampai lima belas menit, ubernya datang dan Harry langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Harry meminta tisu dengan sopan kepada supir uber dan menghabiskan hingga setengah isi tisu sampai darahnya berhenti keluar dari hidung.

Giant sempat bertanya puluhan pertanyaan tapi diacuhkan oleh Harry. Dia ingin sekali menangis karena sudah marah-marah dan memukuli dokter Smith, tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa kesal dan perlu pelampiasan. Menanggalkan kemejanya dan tanpa pikir panjanv segera membuangnya ke tempat sampah karena percuma saja kemejanya dicuci nodanya tidak akan bisa hilang sepenuhnya. Memakai kaos biasa dan celana pendek lalu keluar kamar menemui Giant yang sedang menonton TV.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Harry.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Giant, matanya tidak melapaskan TV.

"Begini, ceritanya panjang dan rumit.."

"Aku akan mendengarkan." Giant menatap Harry serius.

Harry ragu memberitahu pria di depannya tentang dirinya dan kelainannya. Harry takut kalau Giant akan meninggalkannya atau menjauhinya atau bisa juga jijik padanya. Dia ragu, sangat ragu, tapi Giant adalah teman sekamaranya sejak empat tahun lalu.

"Aku bukan seratus persen laki-laki."

Giant menatapnya tidak percaya, "maksudmu kau transgender?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," Harry bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, "kau tau hermaphrodite?"

"Ya. Setengah laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Bisa dibilang aku seperti itu."

Kening Giant mengernyit, "jadi kau tidak punya titid?"

"Titid?"

"Itu loh, juniornya cowok."

Mulut Harry membentuk huruf O lalu menyadari sesuatu, "tentu saja aku punya titid!"

"Katamu kau hermaphrodite!"

Kedua tangan Harry menyentuh pundak Giant, "begini Giant sayang, aku punya tubuh laki-laki beserta juniorku juga tapi aku juga punya rahim di dalam tubuhku. Kau faham?"

Giant mengangguk, "kau memproduksi sperma atau sel telur?:

"Keduanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghamili perempuan."

"Ohh," Giant menarik diri dari Harry ketika menyadari sesuatu, "berarti kau gay dong!"

"Nah itu, aku suka perempuan terutama aku juga cinta pada Hermione. Tapi kau tau kan aku tidak bisa menghamili." Kepala Harry terdunduk sedih.

"Hampir seluruh universitas menyukai dia. Dia gadis yang cantik dan loyal. Aku juga mencintainya kok hehe."

Mata Harry memicing tajam, "jangan berani-berani."

"Oh begitu ya." Giant menyeringai.

"Iya tentu saja. Dia milikku."

Giant memasang kuda-kuda untuk menggelitiki Harry, "jadi aku tidak boleh bersama Hermione?"

"Tidak."

Giant langsung menyerah pinggang Harry dan menggelitikinya, Harry meronta dan berusaha lepas dari Giant. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama hingga Harry berlari memutari kursi dengan Giant mengejar di belakangnya.

Ting.. Tong..

Bel pintu berbunyi, sontak saja Harry berhenti dan Giant menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang. Mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dengan suara kedebum yang keras. Pintu apartment mereka terbuka dan Draco Malfoy melihat kondisi keduanya.

"Draco," Giant bangkit lebih dulu dan membantu Harry bangkit juga, "silahkan duduk."

Draco memperhatikan Harry yang salah tingkah dan segera ke dapur meninggalkan Draco dan Giant di sana.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Draco bertanya, memandang sekelilingnya mencari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Giant entah kenapa merasa gugup dan tertangkap basah oleh Draco.

"Ohh. Kenapa kalian berpelukan tadi?"

"Kau salah lihat hehe. Kami terjatuh tadi, karena Harry dan aku sedikit bermain-main."

"Sialahkan diminum tuan-tuan." Harry datang membawa nampan berisi empat gelas sirup melon.

Giant merasakan getaran ponsel di bawah pantatnya dan berdiri untuk melihat ponsel siapa itu.

"Har, kesayangamu menelpon." Giant menunjukkan id call di depan Harry.

Draco juga sempat melihat siapa yang Giant sebut kesayangan Harry. Harry dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya sebelum Draco melihatnya.

"Halah tak usah malu-malu." Goda Giant.

"Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Draco pura pura tidak tahu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Harry memutuskan sambungannya dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Hermione Granger, lawan mainmu." ucap Giant pada Draco lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Harry sebelum pergi ke dapur.

"Benarkah?" Draco bertanya pelan.

Harry tidak menjawab. Mengalihkan matanya pada gelas di depannya.

"Harry jawab aku." Draco menegaskan.

"Bukan urusanmu," Harry berkata ketus, "kenapa kau kemari?"

"Untuk melihat kondisimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah sekarang."

"Hanya setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku," Draco mendekat, "apa kau mencintai Granger?"

"Ya. Sekarang pergilah."

"Harry, aku menerima kalau kau tidak ingin bertunangan denganku tapi setidaknya hargai itu."

Harry menahan emosinya dan berkata, "aku tidak mau! Dan tidak akan!"

"Kita akan menikah, jangan lupakan itu."

"Menikah? Jangan bercanda, Malfoy. Pernikahan kita hanya sebatas kontrak. Jangan lupakan itu!" Harry berteriak di depan wajah Draco.

"Kalian benar akan menikah?" Wajah terkejut Giant kentara sekali sampai sampai wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Ya. Tiga bulan lagi." Draco menjawab dan menerima tatapan nyalang yang ditujukan Harry.

"Pergilah, Malfoy." Kata Harry dengan dingin.


End file.
